


Worried?

by dream_atale



Series: Hong Kong & Singapore [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dream_atale/pseuds/dream_atale
Summary: It’s just a regular (informal) world meeting.
Relationships: Hong Kong & Singapore (Hetalia)
Series: Hong Kong & Singapore [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713175
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Worried?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in late 2016...
> 
> (so the issues mentioned are from then. Of course, things are vastly different now.)

**10.2.17. Venice, Italy_**   
  
Singapore glanced worriedly at the American who was munching on his hamburgers solemnly, at a much slower rate than usual. It was the second world meeting of the year and this was the first time she had seen the "heroic" nation so depressed.   
  
It was break time.    
  
On a normal day, she would have gone outside to gorge herself on free food (from all over the world, no less!) and chat with nations she had not seen for a month. But then again, America had not uttered a single word throughout the whole meeting and that was not normal, at all.    
  
"I'm worried." She murmured quietly.    
  
"You're always worried." Hong Kong deadpanned, taking his seat beside her and placing two cups of coffee on the table.    
  
"Thanks. But don't you see? This is the first time  _ he _ is so depressed. Things must be bad." Singapore picked up the coffee and sipped, relishing the way the hot, sweet and slightly bitter liquid slid down her throat.    
  
"We all know he gets like this after presidential elections, mostly when his boss changes. He just needs time to get used to stuff and before you know it, he'll be back to his annoying self." Hong Kong replied, comparing the financial reports of other nations with his own.   
  
"I know. But I have a feeling this time it's different. He's even more depressed than he normally gets after his boss changes."   
  
"Quit worrying so much. At least your place is peaceful again and your problems are settled. Just look at mine." Hong Kong shot back, not looking up from the papers.   
  
"Oh right. Now that you mention it, I haven't thanked you for  _ finally _ returning my terrex vehicles. I was about to go bash you over the head if I haven't been too busy with Christmas, New Years and then Chinese New Year and then there's those darn financial and growth reports..."   
  
Hong Kong grimaced. It was some drama over Taiwan that China had dragged him and Singapore into, again. Luckily, aside from her usual jabs and their usual banter, Singapore hadn't been too upset about it. Things had smoothed over just before the Chinese New Year, something he was most glad for.   
  
However, things had most definitely not been peaceful at his place, which technically was China's, what with those LegCo and terrex and now, the chief executive thing. Right now, all he wanted was for them to elect someone who would focus on making more money and give him a peace of mind.    
  
"... and then again, I didn't want to ruin the mood at our gathering earlier... but anyhow, thank you. Truly." Singapore finished.    
  
Hong Kong looked up and smiled in amusement. It was these little moments that he loved, where she just got caught up in what she was saying and babbled the things she had bottled up.    
  
She  _ had _ been worried about those vehicles. She just hid it, too well.   
  
Abruptly, Singapore stood up, her chair scraping loudly against the wooden floor.    
  
Oh, and she was awkward after things like giving thanks and apologies too.    
  
"I'm going to get a refill and a cup of coffee for America. I think he needs some cheering up." Singapore muttered, before gulping down the rest of her coffee at one go and heading out of the conference room.   
  
Hong Kong watched as the door closed behind her, before going back to his work.   



End file.
